Besos
by Solesc
Summary: El sueño de un hombre comienza al sentir la sonrisa de una mujer, y continúa cuando esa delicadeza se convierte en una caricia en sus labios. (Para el reto "Besos de tu OTP" hecho por Anna P Rojas)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Frozen no me pertenece, sin embargo la historia a continuación sí.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Beso de Buenos Días**_

El sol aun no salía en aquella mañana, sin embargo el montañés sabía que iba con algo de retraso.

Termino de alistar sus cosas para salir del establo, dirigirse a las montañas y comenzar la recolección de aquella quincena.

Aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida; después de que se le otorgara su título de Maestro y Proveedor Oficial del Hielo de Arendelle, las princesas le ofrecieron hospedaje en el castillo; al principio se había negado, alegando un sin fin de cosas, pero ante la cortesía de Elsa y la insistencia de Anna termino aceptando.

-Anna- dijo en un susurro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar a la menor de las herederas de Arendelle.

El la adoraba.

Apreciaba todas y cada una de sus características; su inocencia, la sencillez de su persona, su amabilidad, la alegría que desprendía y lo contagiaba, le gustaba todo de ella, y al decir todo, esto incluía sus errores, su ingenuidad, sus balbuceos, los pucheros, todo.

Para el, ella era perfecta.

El rubio soltó un sonoro suspiro, no entendía como después de tantos años sin compañía, de mantenerse alejado de todos y de los pocos meses de estar juntos, se había hecho tan dependiente de Anna; cuando viajaba a las montañas no veía el momento de regresar y estar con ella, su presencia era más que suficiente para reconfortarlo.

Termino de guardar algunas herramientas, tomo el gorro gris obscuro de su ropa de invierno y lo coloco en su cabeza, saco una zanahoria de un pequeño costal y le dio un mordisco, Sven bufo y le dio el resto del vegetal anaranjado.

Estaba a punto de subirse al trineo cuando sintió como alguien se aferraba a él por su espalda, se percató de que unos pequeños brazos lo abrazaba por la cintura, y sonrió, el sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba.

-Anna, ¿Qué haces aquí, y tan temprano?- dijo Kristoff mientras se zafaba delicadamente del agarre de la princesa.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró a una pelirroja despeinada mirándolo tímidamente con sus grandes orbes azules, ella escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda y aun llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir; ella estaba sonrojada por su atrevimiento con el montañés, pero sorprendida por la reacción de el ante ella.

-¿Acaso te moleste?- dijo Anna con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

El rubio no estaba molesto, más bien se encontraba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la princesa, realmente no se esperaba verla así y mucho menos tan temprano, el ya sabía lo dormilona que podía llegar a ser.

-Claro que no, es solo que... - Kristoff se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente- ambos estaremos en problemas si alguien te ve aquí, si Elsa se entera que estuviste aquí.

Anna desvió su mirada a un punto cualquiera en el establo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, sentía la fuerte mirada de Kristoff sobre ella y eso la intimidaba un poco.

-No importa -dijo la pelirroja viéndolo de reojo-además, solo quería decirte algo.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Anna bajo la mirada y en ese momento recordó que traía su ropa con la que dormía, sus mejillas se encendieron y trato de cubrirse, no era correcto que Kristoff la viera así; el rubio se percató de lo que pasaba y su rostro también se sonrojo, rápidamente tomo una manta de entre sus cosas y cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa, ella se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada seguía en el suelo y trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible. El montañés sonrió ante el comportamiento de la princesa, siendo bastante parlanchina era extraño que se mantuviera en silencio, ella no era de las que sintieran temor o pena por nada, pero el verla sonrojada y nerviosa era tierno para él.

Acerco una de sus manos al delicado rostro de la chica, la tomo por el mentón y suavemente lo levanto; Kristoff admiro el rostro de la princesa, podía ver las pecas salpicar sus rosadas mejillas, su nariz pequeña y fina, sus labios, pequeños y rosados que incitaban a probarlos, había un pequeño hilo de baba seca en su rostro, lo cual le causo un poco de gracia; Anna por su parte, miro las mejillas del montañés pintadas de un ligero color carmesí, los cabellos rubios que le cubrían la frente, grabo en su memoria el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente, sería un recuerdo que nadie podría arrebatarle; de pronto los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con la mirada caramelo de él.

Ambos estaban conscientes de la distancia que los separaba.

Ambos sabían que, de alguna manera, esto estaba mal.

Pero el amor que sentían por la persona que tenían frente a ellos era más fuerte.

La pequeña distancia que los separaba fue quebrantada por Anna, quien poso sus manos en el cuello de la ropa del rubio y lo atrajo lentamente hacia ella, juntando sus labios; ante aquel contacto Kristoff solo atino a cerrar sus ojos, posar sus manos en la cintura de Anna y dejarse llevar.

Los rostros de ambos estaban teñidos de un fuerte color carmesí; al separes, se unieron en un abrazo en el que podían sentir el latir de sus corazones; Kristoff cerró los ojos y al mismo tiempo hundió su nariz en los desordenados cabellos de Anna, aspirando un delicioso aroma a flores; Anna enterró su rostro en el pecho de Kristoff, sintiendo el calor y el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, la manta que la cubría había terminado en el suelo, pero eso no era importante para ella en ese momento. Se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que el bufido de Sven los hizo volver a la realidad.

Se separaron lentamente, y se dedicaron una tierna mirada. Kristoff recogió la manta del suelo, la sacudió un poco y volvió a cubrir con esta a la princesa.

-Buenos días- dijo Anna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ah?

-Buenos días, eso era lo que tenía que decir antes de que partieras.

-Gracias Anna -exclamo el rubio un poco avergonzado- ¿Por eso te levantaste tan temprano?

-Ahí... Si- dijo ella mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¿Solo por eso?- dijo Kristoff mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno, también quería un beso. -confeso una sonrojada Anna.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que regreses al castillo-dijo Kristoff.

-Pero...

-Se está haciendo tarde, para ambos.

-Pero...

-Debo irme- exclamo el rubio, esperando no oírse grosero.

Anna simplemente asintió, resignada.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo ella para después darle un sencillo beso en los labios al rubio.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, viendo como Kristoff subía al trineo; él le dedico una última mirada mientras que ella agitaba en señal de despedida una de sus manos.

El rubio partió velozmente y la pequeña princesa corrió un poco detrás de él, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su campo de visión.

Ambos esperarían con ansias el momento del reencuentro, solo tenían que esperar unos cuantos días.

Anna se quedó parada en la entrada del establo, de pronto recordó que todas mañanas Elsa pasaba temprano a su habitación a saludarla, así que se dirigió a toda velocidad al interior del castillo, si la platinada no la encontraba en su habitación, su pequeña visita al rubio sería más que evidente.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hola :3

Esto tenía tanto en el celular... que hasta telarañas creí haber visto mientras lo leía.

Primero de 20 one-shots Kristanna. Esto nace gracias al reto "Besos de tu OTP" hecho por **Anna P. Rojas** , el cual está publicado en su perfil. Ella comento en una ocasión que el que quisiera aceptarlo lo hiciera y pues, aquí me tienen. :D

Los capítulos a publicar no tienen una secuencia, ni nada por el estilo, salen dependiendo de lo que a mi cabeza se le ocurre; tampoco tienen fecha de publicación, sin internet en casa es difícil.

Recuerden que soy nueva en esto, si hay incoherencias o algo así, lo lamento, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. :)

Gracias por leer. Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen no me pertenece.

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Beso en la frente.**_

Cualquiera que conociera a la más pequeña de las herederas de Arendelle, se daría cuenta de lo hiperactiva que era, siempre jugando, saltando de aquí para allá, corriendo, y últimamente, jugándole pequeñas bromas a Elsa; en fin, siempre buscando que hacer.

En otros momentos era común escucharla cantar, rompiendo el silencio del castillo e inundándolo todo de alegres melodías, desde que las puertas del palacio se abrieron gustaba de dar paseos en el pueblo o en el jardín con Olaf, también amaba charlar con su hermana, ambas gustaban de pasar tiempo juntas, no era mucho debido a las obligaciones de Elsa como reina, pero aprovechaban cada momento juntas; de igual manera gustaba de una buena lectura, podía pasarse el día entero leyendo novelas románticas.

Pero esa calurosa tarde no parecía ella, nada de las cosas que ella amaba la animaban.

•

•

Anna se encontraba sentada bajo el frondoso y viejo roble del enorme jardín del palacio, abrazaba sus piernas con sus delgados brazos, mientras sentía como la refrescante brisa la acariciaba delicadamente y contrarrestaba un poco el calor.

Su flequillo se mecía suavemente mientras su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto del inmenso jardín, su expresión seria daba a entender que estaba pensando demasiado algo.

-Kristoff- dijo en un susurro.

De las cosas que gustaba realizar, no podía faltar pasar tiempo con Kristoff, disfrutaba la compañía de aquel hombre.

Cuando Elsa le dio su permiso al rubio para cortejar a Anna, la pelirroja se sintió sumamente feliz. A partir de aquel momento su relación era algo más formal.

Cuando estaban juntos, ella le hacía saber lo mucho que lo apreciaba, con alguna caricia, besos o con lo que mejor hacia Anna, diciéndole cosas bonitas; por otro lado, Kristoff no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras y Anna lo sabía, pero para ella eran más que suficientes las muestras de cariño que él le regalaba.

Anna suspiro sonoramente ante el recuerdo de aquel joven, era por el que ella se encontraba ahí, esperar ando.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, su trabajo en las montañas lo alejaba de la princesa, ella no lo culpaba, pero se suponía que aquel día llegaría temprano; casualmente aquel día tenía un significado especial.

La espera había sido larga, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de la princesa; sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, su cabeza se columpiaba de vez en cuando, hasta que ella ya no aguanto más y se quedó dormida a la sombra de aquel árbol.

•

Un leve cosquilleo en los labios la hizo reír suavemente, una delicada caricia en su mejilla logro robarle un suspiro, pero el oír entre sueños el sonido de cierta voz pronunciando su nombre la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Recordó que aún se encontraba en el jardín y un ligero escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero, recargo las manos en el suelo y se acomodó para quedar bien sentada.

Un gran bostezo salió de su boca, provocando la risa de una persona frente a ella, tallo sus ojos para aclarar su visión y se dio cuenta de que la figura ante ella era la persona por la que había estado esperando todo el día.

Kristoff se encontraba de cuclillas ante ella, divertido por los movimientos de la princesa y cautivado, a la vez, por la figura ante él.

En el momento en que Anna lo reconoció expresión de emoción se dibujó en su rostro y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos; el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó sobre su propia espalda, Anna quedo encima de su fornido pecho, ante tal suceso, ambos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y las risas se detuvieron lentamente; el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio, quien al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban se sonrojo y carraspeo un poco, Anna lo noto y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, poniéndose de rodillas y permitiendo que Kristoff se sentara frente a ella, en una posición similar a la de los indios, ella noto que el rubio parecía haber escondido algo detrás de él, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

El tiempo había pasado y la noche abrazaría pronto a Arendelle, seria cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran que entrar en el castillo.

-Hola -dijo Anna.

-Hola -respondió el.

Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que Anna recordó que estuvo esperando por el todo el día, cruzo sus brazos y giro su cabeza a un lado, haciéndose la ofendida; Kristoff recargo ambas manos en sus piernas y arqueo una de sus cejas, confundido ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

-¿Qué pasa?- se atrevió a preguntar el, pero ella no contesto- Anna?

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- pregunto ella sin devolverle la mirada.

Ante tal respuesta, Kristoff entendió el comportamiento de Anna.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir el nerviosamente.

-Tu...- dijo ella mientras seguía en la misma pose.

-Yo estuve en el pueblo- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Estuviste paseando, y no me llevaste?- Anna rompió su pose de enfadada y ahora lo miraba con ojos tristes, la mirada de ella lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

-No estuve paseando, estuve... buscando algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella curiosamente mientras sentía ligeramente a su corazón acelerarse.

-Pues...- el color subió a las mejillas de Kristoff- buscaba... un obsequio, para ti.

Anna sintió sus mejillas arder y una gran sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero su alegría era más que evidente.

-Recordaste que día es hoy.

-Nunca lo olvidaría- dijo él.

Aquel día, aquella pareja cumplía meses juntos.

-Lamentó haberlo arruinarlo Anna.

-Que dices...

-Sé que pude venir más temprano, no sé, tal vez pasar por ti y...- el rubio no dijo nada más, Anna se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus delegados brazos; Kristoff apoyo una mano en el suelo para no volver a caer y con la otra la tomo por la cintura.

-¡Felices tres meses!- dijo alegremente Anna mientras se separaba lentamente del rubio.

-Felices tres meses- repitió el mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete de detrás de él, lo acerco a las manos de la pelirroja quien lo recibió emocionada.

Una expresión de asombro se apodero de su rostro al descubrir el contenido de la cajita de cartón, y pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Yo sé, que no es la gran cosa, tu mereces más y...

-Kristoff- interrumpió la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba sus húmedas mejillas- es muy lindo, es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

El rubio le regalo una sonrisa torcida. Anna se puso de pie y saco del paquete el pequeño collar con un dije en forma de girasol.

-¿Me ayudas?

Él se levantó y ella le paso el pequeño collar, cuando lo tomo ella le dio la espalda, y lo paso por encima de su cabeza, sin dificultad alguna lo aseguro. Ella se dio media vuelta y envolvió las manos de Kristoff con las suyas.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a mostrarle una ligera sonrisa. Se soltó del dulce agarre de la princesa solo para posar sus grandes manos en los hombros de Anna, se acercó a ella y deposito un delicado y tierno beso en su frente; Kristoff se perdió en el dulce aroma de Anna; ante este contacto, ella cerro los ojos y sonrió ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura, le agradaba que el rubio tuviera gestos de ese tipo con ella. Se separaron segundos después.

-Eso fue lindo, no es que el regalo no lo haya sido, ese fue grandioso, increíble, pero debo decir que los besos también me gustan, no es que solo piense en besarnos, bueno a veces sí, ¿Que dije? olvídalo, pero el que te portes así es maravilloso, no estoy diciendo que nunca tengas este tipo de demostraciones...- y ahí estaba la Anna de siempre, balbuceando, haciendo graciosos ademanes y enamorando más y más a aquel hombre. El tomo una mano de la princesa y la entrelazo con la suya, al contacto Anna no dijo nada más; algo similar a un chispazo eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, era increíble como aquel simple contacto causaba una sensación tan poderosa. Ambos lo percibieron y se sonrieron.

La temperatura había cambiado, comenzaba a hacer frio, la noche ya había caído en Arendelle; el jardín estaba iluminado por cortesía de una hermosa luna llena que brillaba en lo alto acompañada de miles de estrellas.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo el rubio al ver que Anna se estremecía ligeramente- hace frio y debes comer algo.

-Si, además, es adentro donde te daré tu regalo.

-¿Enserio? entonces... que estamos esperando- dijo el mientras le movía coquetamente las cejas a Anna. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y se soltó del agarre de Kristoff.

-¿Que? No ¿Que estás pensando?- su rostro se pintó de mil colores al imaginar lo que sus palabras querían decir. Kristoff soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción.

-Era solo una broma- dijo el entre risas.

Anna le golpeo ligeramente el brazo. El casi no era de bromas y está realmente la tomó por sorpresa. El simplemente la envolvió por los hombros con un brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo depositando un suave beso en su cien derecha, ambos se dirigieron al interior del castillo, aun había tiempo para celebrar su pequeño aniversario.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ya lo tenía desde hace mucho en el celular, y me dije "ahora es cuando".

Esto lo escribí el 26 de Abril; como es que lo recuerdo? Pues ese día fue el examen de admisión para la prepa, y mi hermano fue a presentarlo. Lo acompañe a él y a mi mamá, y en lo que esperábamos a que saliera, me puse a escribir, ya que mi mamá se puso a platicar con otras señoras que también acompañaban a sus hijos.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen no me pretenece.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Beso ebrio.**_

-¿Quieres un poco más?- pregunto la pelirroja inocentemente.

-Ahh, no lo sé Anna...- Kristoff la miro pensativamente y luego a la botella que ella sostenía firmemente en sus brazos.

Vino tinto. Un vino tinto que Anna había sacado de la bodega. Según la etiqueta, la botella estaba almacenada desde hace más de 2 años, un añejamiento delicioso, según lo dicho por Kristoff.

Estaban refugiados en la habitación perteneciente al rubio, sentados frente a frente en la amplia y suave cama, la recamara se encontraba iluminada por la suave luz de las velas; a estas alturas se suponía que ambos deberían estar durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en vez de eso estaban bebiendo a escondidas, no querían imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien los descubría, o mejor dicho, si Elsa los descubría...

-¿Entonces?- dijo Anna mientras agitaba ligeramente la botella.

-Mmm...

-No lo pienses tanto.

-Está bien, pero es la última.

-Ok- dijo ella mientras que gustosamente le servía su "ultima" copa.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas encerrados en aquella habitación, al servirse ambos la primera copa habían acordado que sería la única, pero el aroma y aun mejor, el delicioso sabor de aquella bebida combinados con una intensa e interesante charla los hicieron olvidar su promesa. Anna tomo solamente una copa, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía permitido beber, por otro lado Kristoff llevaba alrededor de seis copas, y era consciente de ello, pero entre la plática, risas, miradas coquetas y besos fugaces dejo de importarle la cantidad de alcohol que ingería.

-Delicioso- dijo el después de dar un trago a su séptima copa.

Anna lo miro detenidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras el disfrutaba en silencio aquel trago. A ella le gustaba mirarlo, ver detenidamente cada uno de sus rasgos; normalmente, cuando la sorprendía viéndolo él se sonrojaba e intentaba cualquier cosa con tal de desviar un poco de su persona aquellos curiosos ojos azules, pero esta vez era diferente. El parecía no notar aquellas orbes azules, las cuales percibían algo diferente en él; su mirada se notaba algo pesada, como si tuviera sueño, sonreía abiertamente cada vez que aquel líquido resbalaba libremente por su garganta y sus mejillas se veían demasiado sonrojadas, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Anna y la preocupación comenzó a presentarse.

-¿Kristoff?- Anna lo llamo pero el parecía no notarla- ¡Te estoy hablando!- solo al levantar un poco la voz él le presto atención.

-¿Que sucede?- la miro y al mismo tiempo le regalo una sonrisa, la copa en su mano ya estaba vacía, de nuevo, así que la puso frente a ella- podrías servirme un poco más, ¿por favor?

Anna simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente- dicho esto ella se levantó de la cama con botella en mano y la coloco en una mesita cercana, regreso a la cama y tomo ambas copas, de igual manera las puso en la misma mesita, Kristoff solo podía observar como la pelirroja lo privaba de aquel exquisito vino.

Anna regreso a la cama y se sentó como en un principio, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio frente a él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Como que por qué? Mírate nada más, luces, como decirlo, mmm...

-Anna- la interrumpió Kristoff- estoy bien, enserio.

Ella torció sus labios, no muy convencida de las palabras de aquel joven y dejo salir un pesado suspiro. Era obvio que no estaba bien, y todo por causa de ella. Lo que había comenzado como una travesura había terminado en algo que realmente no imagino.

Sin querer ella lo había embragado.

-Sera mejor que me valla para que descanses, te hará bien- dijo ella dispuesta a levantarse de la cama para que el descansara, pero una mano de Kristoff frente a su rostro la hizo detenerse.

-Espera- dijo el mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-Ahí... ¿Kristoff?- el tono de voz de la pelirroja claramente mostraba nerviosismo, lo único que logro hacer ante los movimientos del rubio fue moverse hacia atrás, para cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba recostada en la cama y Kristoff estaba sobre ella, sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre, podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella- Kr... Kristoff, ¿Que estás haciendo?- ella trato de empujarlo, de hacer que se moviera, pero era inútil.

-¿A dónde cree que va, princesa?- susurro el mientras acariciaba suavemente su aterciopelada mejilla, al contacto, Anna simplemente dejo de empujarlo, cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro.

Aquel sonido solo motivo a Kristoff a continuar con lo que tenía en mente. Tomo a Anna por las muñecas y las coloco por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas firmemente con una de sus manos; una pizca de nerviosismo surgió en ella, sus miradas chocaron y fue donde percibió un brillo inusual en la mirada de él, aquel hombre reservado y callado que conocía se había esfumado; lentamente se acercó al cuello de Anna y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en él, para posteriormente ubicarse en su clavícula y regresar a donde había comenzado; ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y enseguida los cerro, perdiéndose en la deliciosa sensación que los labios de él le provocaban. Pequeños suspiros acompañados de suplicas que pedían se detuviera eran los que inundaban la habitación. Soltó las muñecas de Anna y se enderezo, aun se encontraba sentado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa de Arendelle, pero al parecer, a ninguno le importo. Tomo el rostro pecoso de la chica con ambas manos y se acercó para besarlo.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron Anna paso sus manos temblorosas por la amplia espalda de Kristoff y ejerció un poco de presión en su agarre, en un intento por acercar aún más sus cuerpos; él lo tomo como una señal y profundizo el beso, sus alientos envinados se combinaban, el mordía ligeramente los dulces labios de ella provocándole ligeros gemidos que eran la nueva melodía que ambientaba la recamara.

Se separaron, la falta de oxígeno fue la culpable.

Todo esto era nuevo para ambos.

Kristoff miro con satisfacción lo que había logrado en Anna; sus mejillas más rojas que de costumbre, su respiración agitada, su cabello, que a pesar de estar peinado en sus clásicas trenzas estaba un poco alborotado y sus ojos, aquel brillo curioso que siempre tenían, hoy era más grande.

-No puedo... no puedo aguantar más... Anna...- susurro pausadamente la cerca de su oreja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contesto ella nerviosa.

Kristoff se enderezo y comenzó a quitarse las prendas de la parte superior, ella abrió completamente sus ojos ante aquello, nunca lo había visto desnudo, ¿y el enserio quería aquello? su nerviosismo se disparó totalmente.

Anna intento que no se despojara de sus ropas, pero fue inútil. Cuando menos lo sintió, él ya estaba nuevamente sobre sus labios y de pronto, se quedó inmóvil.

Sintió el peso completo de el sobre ella, comenzó a llamarlo y al no obtener respuesta se asustó, con mucho esfuerzo logro moverlo a un lado, y el simplemente comenzó a roncar. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y después un suspiro de alivio; con que a eso se refería el.

El exceso de vino lo había noqueado.

Se regañó mentalmente por haber pensado otras cosas, pero las acciones de él hicieron volar su imaginación. Se sentó al lado de Kristoff y acaricio su cabellera rubia, se acercó y deposito un beso en sus labios. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y escondió la botella y las copas.

Le dedico una última mirada al rubio durmiente y salió lentamente de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

La jaqueca que le esperaba al rubio la tenía más que merecida, pensó.

Sin duda el no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido.

Absolutamente nada.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hola que hace, leyendo historias Kristanna o que hace?

Sobre el capítulo de hoy... no lo sé, no sé de donde salió esto... bueno en realidad si lo sé. Navegando en Tumblr, me he encontrado con imágenes amorosas (nada pervertido ehhh) de esta pareja, creo que de ahí me inspire, que ridícula soy.

Creo que será lo último que escribo (por ahora) ya que no tengo internet en casa, no creo que habrán el ciber en vacaciones (agita enojada el puño) y el celular consume monstruosamente mi saldo

Nunca creí que alguien leyera mis historias, gracias, mil gracias, me hacen tan feliz!

 **Anna P Rojas:** Gracias a ti y tus historias, me hice fan Kristanna, por eso considere la idea de comenzar a escribir sobre ellos, me enojaba no encontrar muchas historias de esta parejita (vuelve a agitar enojada el puño) me halaga el hecho de que guste lo que hago, ya que no creo ser tan buena como tú, gracias por tus comentarios. Me di cuenta que hay algunos errores, lo siento por eso. Ojala tu hermano haya quedado en la prepa, el mío sí, pero en la tarde y esta medio deprimido por eso.

Ojala te guste esto.

 **Romi:** Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no sé qué fue lo que me animo a publicar. Espero que este beso te guste.

 **Icequeen:** Gracias por leer, ojala no te haya quedado la duda del capítulo anterior, jeje. Ojala te haya gustado esto. Bye.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Beso incómodo.**_

Aquel día Anna, irradiaba felicidad.

Después de lo que le parecieron tres largas semanas, volvería a ver a su rubio favorito.

Se había levantado temprano debido a la emoción que sentía; sin saber que hacer decidió visitar a Elsa en su oficina y ayudarla un poco con sus labores. La rubia platinada acepto gustosa la ayuda, no solo porque el trabajo seria menos, así también podrían pasar algo de tiempo extra juntas.

Elsa revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio mientras que Anna acomodaba algunos libros en el enorme librero y a la vez tarareaba alegres melodías; la platinada, siendo tan observadora no paso por alto la actitud de su hermana.

-Hoy estas muy alegre, más que de costumbre, y creo saber porque- dijo Elsa mientras dirigía su atención a la pelirroja.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Anna mientras se daba la vuelta y se encontraba con su hermana- yo me siento normal.

Elsa se levantó de su escritorio y camino hacia Anna.

-Me gusta verte así, alegre, sonriendo- dijo la platinada cuando estuvo al lado de la pelirroja.

Ambas se voltearon a ver y se regalaron una sonrisa.

-Supongo que todo se lo debo a él- comento casual Elsa mientras miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante tal comentario.

-¿Que dices? Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, sí, pero no, no solo es por eso- balbuceo Anna- también te lo debo a ti.

La sonrisa de la reina se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿A mí?- dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

-Si Elsa. Desde que las puertas se abrieron, todo ha sido hermoso, pero lo mejor es que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estamos juntas, como tuvo que haber sido desde un principio; amo cuando platicamos, o paseamos, cualquier tiempo juntas, lo atesoro.

-Anna, yo también adoro pasar tiempo contigo, te quiero mucho, te prometo que "finalmente y como nunca, te acompañare"- Elsa tarareo las últimas palabras, logrando que su hermana sonriera.

Ambas hermanas rieron y se abrazaron, amaban la manera en que sus vidas habían mejorado para bien, sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido por unos firmes golpes en la puerta del estudio de la reina.

-Adelante- dijo Elsa firmemente después de separarse de Anna.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver al mayordomo de más confianza de Elsa.

-Majestad, Alteza- dijo Kai mientras hacia una elegante reverencia- vengo a informarle que el maestro Bjorgman ha llegado.

El rostro de Anna se ilumino ante aquellas palabras.

-Bien, dígale que venga un momento por favor- dijo Elsa mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Enseguida Majestad, con su permiso. Alteza- el mayordomo hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Enseguida que Kai desapareció, Anna hizo evidente su emoción.

-Sí, sí, sí- exclamaba la pelirroja alegremente y dando saltitos en su lugar- el está aquí, por fin regreso.

Elsa miro divertida a su hermana, ella era toda una romántica; de pronto un golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta, Anna contuvo la respiración de la emoción y la reina negó suavemente ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Adelante- dijo la platinada lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por la persona al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un joven rubio haciendo una reverencia, al levantarse creyó que se encontraría con la reina, pero en su lugar encontró a una adorable pelirroja, mirándolo fijamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Anna.

-Anna- susurro Kristoff.

La princesa pensó en correr hacia él, pero el rubio fue más rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta él la había tomado por la cintura y la tenía dando vueltas por el aire, igual que el día del deshielo.

-Wow, ¿Que fue eso?- dijo la princesa cuando él la bajo, estaba sorprendida por su efusividad.

-Solo la muestra de cuanto me alegra verte- comento un sonrojado Kristoff.

Ambos sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios; Anna tomo el rostro de Kristoff con ambas manos mientras que él la abrazo por la cintura y la espalda, pegándola mas a su cuerpo, profundizando aquel beso por el que ambos habían esperado durante días, demostrando cuanto se habían extrañado, demostrando su amor ante la atónita mirada de Elsa, la cual carraspeo, tratando de que ambos notaran su presencia, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Buenos días Kristoff, espero que tu viaje haya estado bien- dijo Elsa tranquilamente, pero con el tono de voz adecuado para que ambos la escucharan.

Al escuchar a la reina ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe, pero no rompieron la pose ni el beso, simplemente se quedaron inmóviles.

La rubia siguió hablando.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien, o si se te ofrecía algo, pero por lo que veo, los labios de Anna no quieren dejarte hablar- comento Elsa, agregando un poco de sarcasmo a sus últimas palabras.

La princesa y el montañés se separaron rápidamente. Elsa los miraba intercaladamente, con una ceja arqueada y con sus manos entrelazadas al frente; Anna cruzo sus brazos mientras un puchero se formaba en su rostro; Kristoff miraba a la reina con una expresión que ella no supo si era miedo o vergüenza.

-Ho-hola Ma-majestad- si, ehhh, el viaje estuvo bien- el rostro del rubio se pintó de mil colores ante la mirada seria de la platinada- yo, yo estoy bien, si muy bien, claro que sí, sí, y ehhh... no, no se me ofrece nada, gracias- el nerviosismo del rubio era más que evidente. Al terminar de hablar, hizo una reverencia un tanto ridícula. Elsa sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza lentamente ante su comportamiento, sus balbuceos eran similares a los de Anna.

La pelirroja veía la escena ante ella con gracia.

-Sabes que no son necesarias las formalidades conmigo- le comento tranquilamente la platinada, refiriéndose a su título y las reverencias.

-De acuerdo Majes... digo, Elsa.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- cuestiono Elsa, recuperando la expresión seria, Anna y Kristoff se voltearon a ver.

-Elsa, es algo normal, siempre lo hacemos- dijo tranquilamente Anna.

-¿Qué!?- Elsa les dedico una mirada incrédula a ambos, si eso hacían en su presencia, que harían estando a solas. Su expresión cambio a una muy seria. Kristoff sintió la fuerte mirada de la platinada sobre él, así que decio hablar.

-Majes... digo, Elsa, creo que a lo que Anna se refiere es que es algo normal que una pareja que no se ve en varios días haga eso.

-Supongo que es verdad, pero hay momentos y lugares adecuados para eso, ¿no creen?- comento Elsa.

-Para demostrarse amor no hay lugar Elsa, se da donde sea- dijo Anna. La reina abrió sorprendida los ojos.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos, compermiso Elsa- Kristoff tomo a Anna por los hombros y salieron a toda prisa de su oficina antes de que la platinada pudiera decir algo, la cual estaba un poco desconcertada y sorprendida por las respuestas de su hermana.

-¿Que paso ahí? -dijo Kristoff cuando estaban en el pasillo, un poco alejados de donde se encontraba la reina.

-No sé, pero eso fue...

-Incómodo- susurro el rubio mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos- incómodo y vergonzoso.

-Claro que no- dijo felizmente Anna, llamando la atención de su acompañante- nada de eso, fue muy hermoso, el que llegaras y me vieras, y me levantaras, y me besaras, y me abrazaras- con cada acción que la pelirroja decía movía su cabeza a los lados. A él le parecía adorable cuando se portaba así.

-Podría hacerlo de nuevo- afirmo el rubio. Anna sonrió.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras- dijo Anna mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente de carmesí.

Kristoff no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, ante ese toque Anna se mordió el labio, él se acercó lentamente a su rostro y poso sus labios en los de ella, ambos se perdieron en la sensación maravillosa de aquel acto. Al separarse se abrazaron, Kristoff quedo en dirección a la oficina de Elsa, y para su sorpresa la platinada estaba parada en la entrada, mirándolo seriamente. Anna estaba de espaldas a su hermana por lo que no se percató de su presencia.

Elsa le mostro dos dedos a Kristoff, un ademan parecido al de amor y paz; señalo sus ojos con aquel gesto y luego los dirigió al rubio, dándole a entender que lo estaría vigilando.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, y un poco espantado por la ligera advertencia de la reina.

-Ven, hay algo en el jardín que quiero mostrarte- dijo Anna separándose de él, jalándolo de una de sus grandes manos e ignorando el par de ojos celestes que los observaban.

Kristoff se dejó llevar por la pelirroja, pero sintiendo la amenazante mirada de la reina de las nieves en su persona, la cual lo incomodaba e intimidaba en gran medida.

* * *

•

•

•

Hooolaaa...

En esta ocasión, para el capítulo de hoy, había dos opciones de besos, el incómodo y el extraño, y como se habrán dado cuenta me incline por el primero, gracias a eso contamos con la participación especial de Elsa como "hermanita celosa". Haha...

Para mi buena suerte el ciber que esta por mi casita ha estado abierto, y gracias a eso he podido subir una que otra historia, espero que esta no tenga errores.

 **Icequeen:** Gracias por tu comentario! Cualquiera en el lugar de Anna pensaría lo mismo, hahaha… espero te guste este capítulo, y gracias por el comentario en "esta noche", yo lo sé, todas queremos un Kristoff xD! Haha…

 **Anna P Rojas:** Si tú te sonrojaste al leerlo, imagínate yo al escribirlo! Pero tienes razón, es culpa de Kristoff por ser tan hermoso xD! Te agradezco que te guste lo que hago, aunque es solo una pequeña contribución Creo q no me tarde tanto en publicar, o si? Ojala actualices pronto "pintando el corazón" y q te guste este nuevo capitulito, por cierto ¿a qué se refiere el beso de fin de la guerra?

Poquitas pero sinceras, les agradezco mucho y de todo corazón!

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
